Betamimetics (β-adrenergic substances) are known from the prior art. They may be used to good effect in a variety of therapeutic fields.
For drug treatment of diseases, it is often desirable to prepare medicaments with a longer duration of activity. As a rule, this ensures that the concentration of the active substance in the body needed to achieve the therapeutic effect is guaranteed for a longer period without the need to readminister the drug at frequent intervals. Moreover, giving an active substance at longer time intervals contributes to the well-being of the patient to a high degree. Another major advantage of drugs with a longer duration of activity is apparent in the case of diseases or illnesses the symptoms of which only appear in the second half of the night. A single application of a drug with a longer duration of activity before going to sleep would make things much simpler for the patient and represent an improvement in the quality of life. It is particularly desirable to prepare a pharmaceutical composition which can be used therapeutically by administration once a day (single dose). The use of a drug once a day has the advantage that the patient can become accustomed relatively quickly to regularly taking the drug at certain times of the day.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide betamimetics which are characterized by a longer duration of activity and can thus be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions with a longer duration of activity. A particular aim of the invention is to prepare betamimetics which, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for administration once a day. A further objective of the invention is to prepare new betamimetics which, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for administration once a day for the treatment of inflammatory or obstructive respiratory complaints.
In addition to the above objectives, the present invention also sets out to provide betamimetics which are not only exceptionally potent but are also characterized by a high degree of selectivity with respect to the β2-adrenoreceptor.